


The Different Sleeper

by Valco99



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Funny, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valco99/pseuds/Valco99
Summary: We all know how the old Big Sleep challenge went in the First season of Total Drama.But what if instead Gwen was the sleepwalker?Say the night after she ‘won’ the challenge? What craziness  would ensue?
Relationships: Gwen/Trent (Total Drama)
Kudos: 1





	The Different Sleeper

Hello out there Total Drama nerds! Does anyone remember that ol Big sleep challenge that all the campers had to stay awake as long as possible after enduring a heavy running session and eating a buffet size banquet.

In the End, Gwen of the Screaming Gophers managed to score the win for her team. Meanwhile our resident big lug Owen was out on a well, night walk since he was out of the challenge on the first night.

But since it’s fun to always make certain what ifs in the universe, I’m going to go on a limb and make some fun changes to an old episode say for certain... 

What if Gwen starts sleepwalking on the night after she ‘Won’ the Awake a Ton? 

Will formulate ideas for this concept soon, It’ll just take time to start making them, it’s just good to announce this concept is all. 

May change the story to something else entirely or from a different angle so time will time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t mind if you toss ideas around for this concept or not to help it become more well fun to read.


End file.
